dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie
Woodie is the sixth unlockable character in Don't Starve (1600 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). He is a Canadian lumberjack. He has no known backstory and was introduced in the Character Rebalance update. He has Lucy in his inventory from the start of the game. He is the first character able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. No explanation is given for this event. Kevin, in a discussion in the Klei forums about if he was crazy or not, said this: Woodie is pretty level-headed most of the time. He's a bit of a lunkhead, because he spends most of his time chopping down trees and not reading books. He's a bit obsessed with wood / trees / chopping, and he has an irrational hatred of birds. Like most Canadians, he apologises a lot. Other than the whole "talks to his axe like it's a person" thing, he's a pretty normal guy. Lucy the Axe Woodie starts off with an axe named Lucy. Lucy is sentient, and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse (see below). Lucy talks in red text, and will begin to repeat lines after a while, due to the small amount of things she has to say. Lucy has infinite durability, and chops down Trees much faster than the Axe and the Luxury Axe. Curse If Woodie chops down too many Trees in a short space of time or if it is a full moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. In this Werebeaver form, all of the HUD will disappear, and be replaced by a single meter. This is the Log meter. It will gradually decrease over time, like Hunger. You must eat Logs, Cut Grass, Grass Tufts, Pine Cones, Twigs and Saplings to replenish the Log Meter. Should a monster hit the Werebeaver, the damage will be reflected on the Log meter. Woodie can stay a Werebeaver for as long as the Log meter is higher than 0. The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees and mine Rocks at an incredibly high speed. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. When the Log meter reaches 0, the player will spawn, as Woodie, at the beginning of the next day, with 50 Health, Hunger and Sanity. The Werebeaver has limited nightvision and as such is immune to the Grue. Trivia * Added in Strange New Powers update *Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave. **Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. **His line for the razor is "A true lumberjack never shaves." *Woodie apperently hates birds, or thinks they're evil, by saying things about birds when you examine them. Bugs *As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return, it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts back to normal after you save and exit then return again. Gallery Woodie Beaver.PNG|Woodie as a beaver Woodie ingame.png WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie transforming into a Werebeaver on a full moon night Category:Characters